


Così umano

by queenseptienna



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't scan my testicles. Ever again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Così umano

**Author's Note:**

> Per Pans e a tutte le mie Almost Human!friends <3

«Non farlo mai più. Non provare mai più a scannerizzarmi le palle».

«Il mio era solo un test diagnostico» sorrise Dorian, con aria _estremamente_ divertita. Per essere un bot, era un gran pezzo di merda. «Sto solo constatando che hai un disperato bisogno di svuotare i tuoi testicoli. O, per dirla alla maniera umana, di fartelo succhiare».

John roteò gli occhi e strinse con forza le mani sul volante per evitare di sbandare. O di aprire di nuovo la portiera e di far volare fuori Dorian come il suo precedente MX. O di mettergli le mani addosso. «Ho un sacco di donne, potrei ottenere un pompino in qualunque momento».

«Già. Peccato che tu sia qui con me, invece. E permettimi di dirti che sei un pessimo bugiardo». Dorian gli rivolse l’ennesimo sorrisetto. «Parli tanto, ma ti ho visto dentro il negozio di sexbot. Ne hai bisogno».

Ancora.

«Succhiamelo tu il cazzo, visto che non riesci a parlare d’altro» sbottò per pentirsene all’incirca un secondo più tardi. Nervosamente alzò lo sguardo verso il compagno, che fissava la strada con un’espressione che poteva essere meditativa come di _sto-per-progettare-un-disastro._ «Ehi, amico. Scherzavo».

Dorian annuì e Kennex si rasserenò. Non doveva farsi ingannare, dopotutto era un bot. Insomma, non avrebbe mai… oh, fanculo.

Un silenzioso quarto d’ora più tardi aveva scaricato Dorian al distretto e aveva fatto marcia indietro, diretto al suo appartamento. Voleva stare da solo, lontano dalle immagini conturbanti dei sexbot e dal pensiero di mettere le mani su uno di esso, ma la realtà era che voleva solo farsi una doccia ed eliminare dalla mente l’idea da lui stesso suggerita. Dorian ai suoi piedi. Non era pronto a una cosa del genere, non era nemmeno gay! Ma Dorian era un bot, tecnicamente non aveva davvero un sesso, quindi non… fanculo due volte.

La doccia fu una buona idea, anche se la masturbazione era stata del tutto insoddisfacente e inconcludente. Si sentiva sbagliato, fuori sesto. Dopotutto non faceva che sentirsi così da quando si era risvegliato dal coma, con attaccato al corpo una gamba che non era la sua. Niente era sufficiente a fargli dimenticare di esistere, anche per pochi istanti. Sprofondò sul divano con una birra in mano, considerando l’idea di ubriacarsi.

«Sinceramente, dovresti fare qualcosa per quella serratura. Si apre troppo facilmente» fece una voce alle sue spalle e John quasi schizzò dalla sedia per il terrore, alla ricerca della pistola. «Calmati, sono io».

Dorian scansò il colpo di arti marziali con la velocità che ci si aspettava da un androide poliziotto, immobilizzando John per un polso e facendolo ricadere sul divano.

«Cosa cazzo ci fai qui?» sibilò, richiudendosi l’accappatoio con un gesto secco. «Potevi suonare il campanello, stronzo».

Il bot fece spallucce e John lo odiò a morte. «Sono venuto per offrirti i miei servigi, John».

«Cosa cazzo…» Kennex spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto. Non gli era certamente passato inosservato il modo in cui Dorian sorrideva, del tutto simile a un sexbot – dopotutto, come gli esseri umani, anche lui imparava e assorbiva i comportamenti altrui. «Non mi serve niente, solo che te ne vai e che non provi mai più a entrare in casa mia senza il mio permesso. E smettila di guardarmi in quel modo».

«In che modo ti guardo?» Dorian non si aspettava davvero una risposta. Si limitò a inginocchiarsi in un movimento fluido e a scostare l’accappatoio del suo partner.

John rabbrividì di anticipazione. Per la prima volta si sentì in dovere di stare zitto e non dire una parola, solo di lasciar scorrere gli eventi. Negare di volere quello che stava per succedere era come farsi brutalmente violenza e lui era stanco di sentire solo dolore.

Con la consumata esperienza di un sexbot – John si chiese se prima di essere spento il suo nuovo _amico_ non avesse avuto un passato da intrattenitore – Dorian si chinò a leccare il membro dell’altro dalla base alla punta, obbligando Kennex a tendersi come una corda di violino. Sembrava vero, con saliva e tutto, era persino alla temperatura perfetta. Non fece in tempo a respirare che l’androide replicò ancora e ancora, finché John non si ritrovò a gestire un’erezione da campionato mondiale. «Amico, ti prego. Succhiamelo o conto di morire in questo momento».

«Sarebbe un grave spreco» lo prese in giro il bot, prima di calare bocca e ingoiare completamente il cazzo di Kennex. Quest’ultimo gemette, stringendo i capelli di Dorian con una mano e obbligandolo a prenderlo ancora di più. Dio, che cosa meravigliosa l’assenza di riflesso faringeo.

Per quanto Dorian non necessitasse di respirare, la sua bocca era la meravigliosa imitazione di quella di una puttana d’alto borgo, il tutto con durata virtualmente infinita. O della resistenza di John, che iniziava a latitare nel vedere quella testa scura fare su e già sul suo cazzo bagnato da saliva sintetica. «Cristo… Io sto…»

Ma il bot non rallentò affatto, anzi, velocizzò i propri movimenti, succhiando e producendo gemiti così perfetti che il sangue di John ribollì al solo sentirli. Questi venne quasi subito, tenendo giù la testa di Dorian e godendosi l’immagine sporca dell’androide che si sollevava leccandosi le labbra. Aveva voglia di baciarlo. «Wow».

«Felice di aver aiutato» gli rispose con un sorrisetto, issandosi sulle braccia e ricadendo sul divano, a fianco a John. «Comunque, nel caso lo volessi sapere, i bot della mia serie sono creati per essere in tutto e per tutto simili agli esseri umani, come Rudy ti ha già spiegato».

Kennex voltò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi per analizzare meglio l’informazione. «Tutto tutto?»

«Tutto tutto» rispose il bot, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi in camera da letto.


End file.
